Interview with a campfire: my version
by TAPSfan201
Summary: OK, I loved this movie! So I'm trying to write my own version with me in it. I don't know if the qoutes are right, so, sorry in advance. Read and enjoy! R R Please!
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on," I yelled towards the back of the van. "Michael is poking me," my little cousin yelled. I rolled my eyes and asked my mom if we were almost there. "Yes we are," she said, "just have to go down this little road and…" We pulled up to the camp and I let out a big sigh.

All of us (about 10 people) got out of the vans, and walked toward a large group of people gathering at the main cabin. "Hello," a man with long, blond hair said, "I am your camp counselor, director, and playwright, Chance. This is Ellie, she runs the bait tackle and doughnut shop." Ellie, as she was called, was an old woman. She seemed odd, plus she was holding a log. Weird.

"Shop's opened from 7:00 to 6:00 weekdays," she said, "and I specialize in granite airheads because Camp Everwood is haunted; cursed even." "Sis, what do you think," my brother asked, "Do you believe her." I just shrugged. "And this drink of creek water is Bean," Chance said. I saw two girls clasp their hands together and look at Bean dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and spotted a red head kid in front standing on his hands. I walked over to him and tapped is shoulder. "Hmm," he turned around and looked up at me. "Hi, I'm Jessica," I said, "I couldn't help but notice what you're doing; it's cool." The boy got on his feet and smiled. "I'm Dil," he said, "and thanks. People think I'm weird when I do that." I smiled, but I didn't get to answer him since Chance was hustling the group to the theatre. "Alright this is the theatre…" I blocked him out and turned my attention back to Dil. He was back to standing on his hands. I heard to girls and a weird guy saying something in the front.

The blond one looked like she was going to be a hand full. "So, how'd you get dragged down here," Dil asked as the group moved on. "My family hasn't gone camping in forever, so my brother went on the internet and found this camp. He picked it because he thought the picture looked cool." Dil laughed and I joined in. Michael came up to us, looking at Dil strangely. "Who is this," he asked still eyeing Dil. "This is Dil," I say as the group moved back toward the main cabin.

*********************************

Dil and I split up to our own cabins. In my cabin there were two girls, maybe a few years younger than myself. I had no problem with it of course; I got along with little kids. T guess that's why I make such a good babysitter. I wanted to get started with the activities. I wanted to hang out with Dil again. I've never met another person that stood out in the crowd. You might be thinking why I stand out. Well, for one I prefer to stay by myself.

Two, I love the unexplained; like ghosts and UFOs. Another reason is that I love to wear black, when no one else in the whole school does. Maybe Dil is someone I can relate to? I walked out of my cabin in time to see Dil and a few other boys walking toward the archery area. "Dil!"

He turned and waved for me to catch up. I ran toward them and as I caught up, the other red head was whining about not having any talent. "Who is this," a boy, who apparently seemed to be the leader, asked. "This is Jessica," Dil said walking backwards, "Jess, this is my bro Tommy, Chuckie, and Phil." I said 'Hi' to all of them and picked up a bow 'n arrow. They weren't real ones. Well, they were, but they had rubber as the point. Oh well. When we shot our arrows all of us but Chuckie hit the target. "Hey where'd mine go," he shouted. He turned around to walk off when Tommy gasped. We all followed his line of site and saw Chuckie's arrow in a bee hive. "Run!"

We took off at a fast speed; trying to beat the bees to the main cabin. Unfortunately, Chuckie wasn't fast enough and ended up getting stung all over his face. Next, everyone went down to the lake. Good thing Susie's mom is a doctor. She had just the right stuff for Chuckie.

I'm telling you, his face was red all over. Not a pretty site. "Hey Dil," I said, "Remember what that lady said about the camp being cursed? –he nodded- Well, I was thinking that we should check the place out tonight." He broke into a wide grin and agreed.

It was so cool that I could make that kind of suggestion to someone without them looking at me as if I was crazy. "Cool. We should make sure that everyone is asleep or we'll never get to go."

"Hey," Chuckie yelled. We turned to see him tugging on his fishing rod. But once again he didn't have much luck. "And here's….another thing to cross off my list." He pulled up an accordion. Well, at least he'll have something to do if he got bored. "Come on campers. Time to hike," Chance said with false enthusiasm. "

"Ugh," everyone groaned at once. Ellie passed out water bottles to everyone and we set out down the trail, or up if you want to be technical. About halfway through Dil had shouted that Bigfoot was there about three times. I didn't see him and neither did all the others that looked.

I didn't think Dil would lie about seeing him. We saw Susie's mom pass us and run right by all the other grownups. "Look! It's Bigfoot!"

"Dil, we were stupid enough to look the last three times, but if you think we're going to look again you're whack," Tommy said barely glancing back. On the other hand, I actually looked. I did just in time to see a fury creature walk into the trees. "Wow," I breathed. Dil looked at me in triumph. I guess he was happy someone actually tried to look again.

We continued walking forward up the hill. Well, Dil walked backwards. At the rest stop the grownups had barely noticed that Lucy was nowhere in sight. Wait 'till they found out that she was _way _in front. "I guess we lost Lucy on that last hill," one woman said as she sat on a log. Just then Lucy came down the other way. All the women gasped. "Wait 'till you see the view. It's amazing," Lucy said as she ran past.

It didn't seem like this hike was anything to her. We finally reached the top after much trouble with Chuckie. That guy really wasn't the luckiest guy in the world.

We walked back down and sat at the log square. This wasn't as boring as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm so excited. This is my second story too! My first one was a little bumpy, but I learned a littled more since then. So tell me what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Rugrats characters. I do own myself, little brother, and any family member of mine that I might introduce.**

Chance handed out the scripts to the play and everyone gathered at the log square. He got the fire going and sat next to Bean and Dil. "According to the script, the settlers were going west when they stopped here to camp. But one night three of the settlers mysteriously disappeared."

"And the rest of them refused to move on until they found their friends. So they set up permanent camp at Pioneer Rock, a massive rock shaped like a man's head whose eyes glow when there's a full moon," Lil read from the script. I looked back toward the rock, but it wasn't a full moon tonight. My brother looked back to and then to me. He didn't expect the camp to be haunted when he looked at it on web. "The coolest part is that when the horse covered wagon showed up, there was no one inside," Phil added. Chuckie didn't look to good. He was pale. I haven't seen someone like that since I scared Pablo in science class.

"Did anyone ever find the missing settlers," he asked as he looked around the fire. "No,no. But in 'Westward No!' the settlers discover a hot spring, open up the first saloon day spa, and live wealth fully ever after. My own personnel spin," Chance said. I rolled my eyes. Sure kill a good play. What an idiot! Some people just don't like a good mystery these days. Oh well. Their loss.

"But that's not the real story," Bean said. All eyes turned to him as he began the real story. "Legend has it that three of the pioneers went out to find food and supplies. Weeks later there was still no sign of the missing three."

(Going into story mode)

"Maybe we should move on", one man said as he shivered slightly in the snow. A woman stood on the other side of the fire. She looked as cold and tired as the rest, but it didn't seem to affect her decision. "I, Eliza Lockheart, am not going anywhere until our kinfolk are found," she said with determination. They heard the whine of a horse and tuned to see the horse covered wagon, which their friends had gone in, come into view from the forest.

They ran up to it, and the man whom had spoken earlier looked into the wagon. "There's no one inside," he shouted. Eliza broke down crying to the ground.

(Out of story mode)

"Soon they ran out of food, went mad and perished on this very soil", Bean kept going looking around the fire as he spoke. "Every full moon, we call it the Zombie Moon, their spirits are said haunt the grounds sucking the out the brains of innocent campers who disappear, only to return as zombies destined to spend eternity looking for the missing settlers." He finished and everyone was pale. The next thing that happens makes everyone jump. A scream pierces the night. People gasp and one adult jumps into another's arms. Wow. That was weird.

Four of us head toward the area where the scream came from. It was the showers. We look from around the corner and see Angelica's mom come out. "I guess the hot nozzle is just for show," she grumbled as she walked toward her cabin. We looked at each other and shrugged. Guess it wasn't the zombies this time.

*********************

After everyone went to bed I got up and got outside. A miracle considering that those cabins really squeaked. I went to the main cabin and Dil showed up a minute later. "So, where should we start," he asked. I looked around and saw the archery area. "Maybe we could start there?" We walked over and looked through bushes and behind trees. You could say we didn't know what to look for, but we still looked.

"What are the signs of ghosts anyway," Dil asked as he looked behind a target. "I think orbs are one," I replied from a tree. We both heard a sound and turned to see Ellie standing at the entrance of the area. "What are you two doing," she asked. "Looking for ghosts," Dil said meekly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You two shouldn't. If they catch you you'll become one of them; doomed to look for the missing settlers for all eternity." Trust me, if you could see her face you'd know that she wasn't kidding. We high-tailed it out of there so fast that we were back in our bunks in less than three minutes.

**************************

The next day everyone gathered at the theater to see what part they had gotten. I didn't bother to check the list, seeing as I didn't audition for the stupid play. Susie, Lil, and Kimi were standing in front of it right now. Angelica came up behind them and Susie said to her, "Congratulations Angelica." The blonde jumped up and ran to the cabins. "I knew I'd get the lead," she shouted. Lil and Kimi obviously weren't happy with the arrangement. "I can't believe she got the part," Lil groaned. "I know, but remember the person who wrote the play is the same person who cast her," Kimi said as she shook her head.

"Ya, but Susie was wicked awesome, and she deserved that part." Susie smile and put her hands on the girls' shoulders. "Thanks guys but I'm cool with it."

I looked around and saw people just wanted to talk about the play. I noticed that Dil wasn't there. He had been a minute ago, but now he wasn't. A walked out of the theater and to the main cabin first. Sure enough he was there with Bean. "Hey guys," I said as I took a seat. "Hey Jess. I was just telling Bean about that weird experience last night. I was asking him if he knew why Ellie would be out so late anyway." Bean was pretty cool. He didn't talk much. The most I ever heard from him the whole trip was what he said last night. "So do you know why," I asked him. He shook his head slightly.

I sighed. This was getting weird even by my standards.

**************************

After three days of rehearsal the people in the play haven't gotten better. I even watched on the third day. I swear, Chuckie does not have any luck. When he got onto the stage with Phil (both in the horse costume) they didn't see where they were going and fell off the stage. And they just so happened to land on Chance and Tommy.

********************

That night I was having trouble going to sleep. I had woken up after a few hours. I heard a whine of a horse and got up to look out the window. I saw Tommy walk out his cabin. A horse came out of the woods. And get this; it had a covered wagon hooked to it! Tommy climbed up onto the wagon and peered inside. The next thing I know is he's fallen back on the ground and the horse and its wagon are gone. Tommy ran into his cabin and apparently the guys with him are deep sleepers. They didn't wake up at all. Weird enough neither did my cabin mates. I know that they should've heard Tommy scream. I'd have to ask People in the morning if they heard something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I have to write another story for English. I was actually glad when she said we had to. We haven't gotten to write something in there for a long time. :p Oh well. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. See ya later!**

The next morning I awoke with a knock at the screen door. "Yo, Jess," I heard Dil yell. I climbed down from my bunk and opened the door. "What?"  
"Tommy needs to talk to us," Dil said, "Hurry up and meet us at Lil and Kimi's cabin." He ran off and I sighed. I'm not exactly what you call a 'morning person'. But since I had seen Tommy with that ghost horse I knew I had to go. By the way, do you any of ya'll know the best way to wake up? The shower of course. The water is ice cold!

On that note it's time to wake up.

After the cold shower and a good breakfast bar I was off to the other girl's cabin. The door was open and the girls were folding blankets. The guys were just standing there. "Hi," I said.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to tell you guys something," Tommy said, "Remember when Bean told us about the pioneers? Well last night I saw the horse!" The others looked at him as if he was crazy. Angelica rolled her eyes and Susie sighed. "I'm serious guys. I saw it. It proves that this place really is haunted!"

"Welcome to the dark side bro," Dil said putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Anyway, there's a Zombie Moon tonight, and if I can find this rock it's the textbook, solid setting for my movie." Chuckie didn't seem to like the idea at all, "What if the legend is true; we could be risking our lives!"

"Chuckie, you can be my assistant director."

"You sure about that? Odds are I'll be bad at it," Chuckie said with a frown.

I watched the conversation with interest. "And the rest of you guys cannot flake on me," Tommy said as he turned to the others. "If brain-sucking pioneers are a part of the camp package, sign me up," Phil said with enthusiasm.

"I'm in," I said off the bat. Dil turned and gave me a high five. "Is Bean going," Lil asked dreamily. "He's leading the way," Dil answered and Lil looked even happier, "I'm in."

"Hello, we have dress rehearsal today and a show tonight," Susie said while crossing her arms. "And three hours in between with nothin' to do"

"I'm tramping around the around the woods before opening night, that's unprofessional," Angelica said standing up off the bed. "So is this show," Phil said with a sarcastic air.

"It's that kind of attitude that put you in the horse suit DeVille."

"I can't go," Kimi said, "If these two girls kill one another I've got to go on."

*****************************

I waited with Tommy, Phil, and Dil as the dress rehearsal started. People were standing around and we went to see Ellie. "Now I done told you everything I'd know about them pioneers," she said. "One question," Tommy said holding his camera to film Ellie. "What can you tell us about Pioneer Rock?" I looked toward the rock as he asked the question. You could see it from here and it didn't look that dangerous. Ellie turned on her seat, "During the Zombie Moon, if that man faced rock gets you under it spell, you gatta turn round before sun up or you ain't never coming back." Dil and I shared a look.

"Last question Ellie, has anyone ever disappeared from camp?"

"Some of them Loudy kids was walking when they saw that rock. When them kids finally come back, they was all stupid. Like they ain't got no brain or nothin'" By the sound of it this was going to be so much fun! Ellie turned back to the piano and we walked away. "Wow, pretty scary huh guys," Tommy said. We all nodded. "Ya. I can't believe this place hasn't been shut down yet," I said as we stopped. "Not the rock. The triple negative thing.' Never got no brain or nothin'. Not easy to pull off but fun to say."We were silent for a second. "Don't never got no brain or nothin'," we all said at the same time. We started to walk away again and the others started their rehearsal.

***************************

Chance blew his whistle making everyone look in his direction. "Alright everyone, from the top of the show." I sat in the seats and watched as Tommy's dad paced back and forth on the stage. I started to daydream as they started the dialogue. The next thing I know is people falling and destroying the set. I saw Tommy and the others leave the set and I followed suit. We all met in the woods. Bean and Dil were already there when we got there. "Lead the way brother Bean," Dil said. Bean shrugged and set off at a fast pace. I caught up with them, but after a short walk we heard movement. We all stopped as a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

Instead of one figure, though, three people came out. It was Charlotte, Stu, and Howard! "Uh, Oh," Lil said.

"Uh… we were just looking for….,"Tommy mumbled.

"Save it," Charlotte said, "We know what you're up to and we want in."

All of us looked shocked. 'What did she just say,' I thought. "I'm giving up the theater," Howard said, and moving on to films!" I giggled a little. Both need acting, and he isn't exactly the best actor in the world. "You are making a movie right?"

"This is going to be sweet," Tommy said. "Anything to keep from practicing my shuffle-ball-change," Stu said pointing to his feet.

"I haven't had a hot shower in days and if there is any truth to this underground hot springs rumor then I'm going to find it."

"OK settlers, let's make this movie," Tommy said and he started to walk. We walked forward in a line. Dil, Bean, and I were in front. I was so excited. I had always been interested in the supernatural and this was the perfect chance to see a ghost or something.


End file.
